Big Surprise
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: Fun turns into seriouse chiz
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll so I'm bored so I'm gonna write a story lol soo I don't own anything and plz review

**Courtney POV**

I just sat there, stressing over… well, everything. Oh boy, this was the LONGEST 10 minutes on my life.

**10 minutes later**

The results. Oh…my…god. Gotta call Duncan… gotta call Duncan. "Hello, Baltimore Police. May I help you?" "Yeah, it's Courtney. Can I speak to Duncan?" "Well, of course!" "What's up, Princess?" "Duncan I need to tell you something…" "Yeah?" "Duncan…


	2. Chapter 2

KK BTW thanks to paneckes for reviewing!

"_Duncan…"_

"I'm pregnant." "What?" "I'm…" "Yeah, I know what you said. Look, I'll be right over, bye." _CLICK "Ok. Relax Courtney. It'll be alright. Duncan's coming home. I can't believe I'm pregnant. Can we afford it? What will mom and dad say?"_

**10 minutes later**

"Courtney! I'm home! I wanna talk to you!" Duncan screams. I step out from our room, ad show him the test. "So it's true." "Yep." He looks at me and embraces me in a big hug. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he screams.

"You're not mad?"

"No! How could I be mad that my Princess will go through mood swings, cravings, puking, and more so Her husband would be happy?"

_Whatever you say, Duncan._

**Ok I'm thinking of stopping the story BTW I'm changing my name to cellcaster101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes so I might stop the story cuz im not a big fan of it so BTW this story has nothing 2 do with Kara so don't exspect the baby to be Kara from my other story so yeah review give me ideas and I might not stop the story BTW I need ideas for the baby so gimme genders and names! Oh, and the whole story is in Courtney's POV, so yeah.**

**1 week later, doctors**

"Hello, Courtney. Duncan. How are you today?" Nurse Mackenzie asks

"Fine. Pregant." Duncan says. Then he relizes what he said and says "Well, not me. Courtney. And… I'm gonna shut up now.

"You do that. So, when do you think you consieved?"

"Well, we're guessing a week ago." I answered, and looked at Duncan. He had a nervous look on his face. When I first met this guy at the island, I'd never guess I'd fall in love with him.

"Ok. Let's do the ultra sound. Now, would you guys like to know the sex before the child is born?" she asks as she goops on the clear goop.

"Um, no thank you. It'll be a nice surprise." I say. Me and Duncan are looking at each other.

"Ok, looks like your right. Your about a week along. No heart beat yet, that's entirely normal, it woukld actually be un normal to hear a heartbeat right now. So, goodbye!" I get up from the chair, and Duncan and I leave the room.

In the car, we're discussing the appointment.

"I didn't like the nurse." Duncan says.

"Why not?"

"All she could say was "Ok!" in that perky little voice. "Ok! Ok! Ok! It's not normal!" he vents. I just giggle. Sometimes, Duncan can be so dramatic.

**Terrible? REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok BTW The SpaceCowboy XD I know u cant tell sex till 20 weeks only she was asking if the ever wanted to once they had the chance ok? Ok**

**3 months later**

"Duncan! Hurry up with my soup! GAH!" I scream. I'm laying on the couch. And I was hungry for SOUP. In about an hour, we had our doctor's appointment. I was worried, because I was showing WAY more than most people I know at this trimester.

"Here… you… go… soup." Duncan says, giving me my soup. He looked flushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe. I've been terrible on you lately." I say, and embrace him. "Now, if you exscuse me, I must go put on my makeup." And I walk into our room. As soon as I get there, though, I start crying.

"Princess, are you ok?" Duncan says, running into the room.

"My… favorite… lipstick… ran OUUUUT!" I sob.

"Court, do you think you could live one day without that lipstick?"

"I… guess." I say, choking tears "I only loved that lip stick so much!"

" I know, I know. They won't care anyway. They never wear makeup either." He says, embracing me. I can't help but giggle.

**Doctors**

"Hello, Courtney, Duncan. How are you today?" Nurse Jenny asks. Nurse Mackenzie was only our temporary Nurse, for Jenny was on maternity leave.

"Fine. Worried." I say. It's weird, I'm CRAZY at home, but when I'm here I'm calm-ish. Ish.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I'm a little bigger than other woman. I'm an older sister to 3 girls, so I know that." I say

"Well, we'll do an ultra sound. Have you guys heard the heart beat?"

"Um, no. Last time, we wanted to wait." I reply

"Well, why is that?"

"We wanted to hear a stronger heartbeat."

"Well, the age makes no difference."

"Oh. Ok. Let hear the heartbeat."

So, she squeezes o the thick goo and puts the wand on my stomach. Suddenly, a deep _bum bum. Bum bum. _Fills the room. I break out in tears.

"Oh Duncan. That's… that's our baby." I sob. He just wipes hid eyes. My soft guy is trying to be tough. But I can tell he's crying.

"Oh… my…. God…" Jenny says.

"What is it?" I ask, worried.

"It's…"

**DUH DUH DUUUUH. CLIFFHANGA! READ NEXT CHAPPIE FOR THE REST! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll again I DON'T OWN TDI just wanted to say that**

"_It's…it's"_

"You have three heartbeats."

"I what?" I say, shocked.

"Three… heartbeats."

Me and Duncan really listened, and sure enough, we heard three heartbeats. "Oh… my… God. You're right." Duncan says.

"Well, I'm gonna do an ultra sound, just to make sure." She replies, putting on more thick goo and a different wand. We all look at the screen.

"On second thought, Duncan, I'd like to know the sexes. Please?" I say.

"Sure, sure. But we can't till next month. Right?" he asks

"Right. Yep. You're having triplets. Congrats." She says, handing us the pictures of the babies. As we looked at it, we could see the tiny little babies.

And I couldn't help it. I sobbed.

"Princess, are you ok?" Duncan asks, worried.

"I'm just so happy." I say.

"Well, me to. Thanks, Jenny, for helping us out. Bye!" he says, as we were walking out the door.

In the car, halfway home, I tell Duncan "Duncan. Triplets. We're going from no kids to _three _kids in one day. We need names. And… it'll cost so much. Triple the cribs. Triple the highchairs. Triple bouncing things. Can we afford it?" I ask.

"We'll make it." He says, and we pull up to our home


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so as you should know TRIPLETS YAY!**

**1 and a half months later**

Me and Duncan walk into the room with the ultrasound. I was really nervous, for today was the day we find out the sexes of our TRIPLETS! Me and Duncan decided no kids after this. Three's good for us, thank you very much.

"Hello, Duncan, Courtney, babies." Nurse Jenny says as she walks into the room. " Today is the sexes day?" she asks

"Yes. We're excited." I say

" Ok, so let's do this." She says, and squeezes on the thick goo that I became so familiar with, and applies the wand. "Ok, let's see. Oh, wow. Looks like your having all girls! Congrats! They'll most likely be identical, so gear up!" she says.

"Oh wow. All girls?" Duncan says.

"Yep. But it's ok. They're all perfectly healthy. Congrats" she says.

"Well, ok. Bye." I say, and me and Duncan just walk out.

**Home, 1 hour later**

" Duncan, I came up with names!" I scream into the living room. I'm sitting in the kitchen

"Yep? What are they?"

"Penelope Nicole, Peyton Hope, and Emily Alice." I say.

"I like 'em" he says "Will the girls be healthy if they're identical?"

"I hope so." I say

"You got that right." He says, and realizes something "Oh, god. Triple the girls means… triple the boys that want to hurt my little angels to be!"

I giggle. I can tell Duncan will be a great dad. Juvie childhood or not.

**THX DXC AND DXC-Song-12 for the names! SRRY DXC but they're all girls, so I used your girl name. But I'm planning on using ur other boy names later in the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll how's life I'm really glad you like my story I like it too I'm glad I didn't stop writing it!**

**4 and a half months later**

Me and Duncan were sitting in the living room, watching _Modern Family _when the unthinkable happened. My water broke.

"Ohmigod, Duncan, I think my water broke."

"Impossible, your due date isn't till next month"

"Really, Duncan. My water broke."

Duncan looks over and starts freaking out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you're having the triplets. But you have a C-section in 2 weeks! I gotta call for an ambulance. Breath. Breath"

"He-hoo-he-hoo-he-hoo." I'm breathing the deepest I can. I'm freaking out, dudes, freaking out!

"Yeah, hey dudes. I got the wrong number. No, no one is trying to kill Courtney. No, I want to call the hospital, not work. Court's having the kids. Yes. Yes, she did have a C-section planned. Wait… how did you know so much about my life? Yeah, ok ,whatever. Gotta go."

"Called work instead?" (Incase you didn't get this from the BEGINNING of th story, Duncan's a Police man)

"Yes. Yeah, can I talk to Nurse Jenny. Yeah, my wife's having her babies. Yeah, it would be "Congrats!" if they were early and TRIPLETS THAT ARE IDENICAL. Yeah, thought so. Ok. 153 Genason Drive. Thanks." And he hangs up. "They're on their way, Princess."

But I couldn't hear him. I was passing out.

**Later, about 6 hours later**

"Princess. Princess. Wake up Princess." I can hear Duncan whispering over me

"Duncan?"I ask. Then I realize something. "Oh my god, Duncan. Are the girls ok?"

"Yes, yes. They're all alive and healthy. You had a C-section. And it's time to name them. They are all girls."

"Ok. Let me see my babies."

So, Nurse Jenny brings my babies over. They were the most beautiful things in the world. I take them from Jenny's hands, and hold them. I looked at one. She had olive toned skin, like me. But also had a little black hair, most likely from Duncan. Teal eyes and freckles. A mix of mom and dad.

"Duncan, I'm thinking this one should be Peyton Hope. She just looks like a Peyton."

He looks at her. "Agreed."

"Hey, little Peyton. I'm your mommy." I say. She smushes her face and giggles a little. I look at the one next to Peyton. Looks almost exactly like Peyton, only a different nose. I just look at her, and decide right away. "Penelope Nicole. Definitly." When I go to look at the last one, I see she's not there. She's with her daddy, and Duncan is holding her like she was the cure to cancer.

"Emily Alice." He says, looking at his child. I can't help but cry. She looked exactly like her sisters, only one brown eye and one teal eye. Weird.

So here we are. We went thru mood swings, puking, and cravings. But we also went thru togetherness and memories. But it was totally worth it. We now have three beautiful little girls. And, sure, parenthood will be stressful. And it's not like we'll have any more kids.

_Or will we._

**DID U GUYS LIKE THE STORY? Don't worry, I'm making an epilogue. YAY! ALMOST END OF STORY! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I decided I am going to do a sequel! YAY! Anywayz, here's the epilogue. 5 years later.**

**5 years later**

"MOMMY! JAY STOLE MY BARBIE DOLL AND IS CHEWING ON HER HEAD!" Peyton screamed. 5 years ago, I had triplets, and just a year ago, I had twins, Ryan Jay and Stephan Drift. I was up in my room, getting changed, Stephan on my bed, sleeping, and Penelope, Peyton, Emily, and Jay (what we call Ryan Jay) were downstairs, playing.

"Pey, calm down. Just take the Barbie doll out of his mouth. Jay's just a baby, he doesn't know better." I say, trying to get Peyton to calm down. As it turns out, the triplets are identical, but we don't know about Stephan and Jay. All of a sudden, Emily runs upstairs.

"Mommy, daddy called. He told me to tell you he loves you and he'll be home soon." She says.

"Em, did daddy _really _call or did you call him?" I ask. No reply. "Emily Alice, Santa knows everything, so you'd better tell me before you land on the naughty list."

"Ok, I called daddy. I just miss him when he's at work." She says. Emily has been a daddy's girl since the day she was born.

"Ok, thank you."

So, life's bumpy. Me and Duncan have 5 kids. More than we wanted, lemme tell you that much. But we're happy. It was destined to be, apparently. And, I gotta say…

It's perfect.

**Yay! End of story! Read my sequel, coming soon, called **_**The life of Triplets **_**and REVIEW!**


End file.
